Goodbye, So long, Adieu
by Azrael5
Summary: The three friends go back at Hogwarts for their sixth year and Ron has kept his feelings for Hermione so far, but how will he manage when she is the object of affection for so many others? And who keeps trying to kill the trio? Is it Voldemort? Please R+R
1. Waiting for Love?

Author's Note: Thank you for choosing to read this! I appreciate all criticisms, both good and bad and all feedback is welcome. I plan that this will be an ongoing project and I'll try to get chapters up as soon as possible, so please be patient with me! This is my first fanfic, so I'm not quite sure exactly where I want to go with this yet, but please, bear with me. The rating is for later chapters with involves violence and light sexuality. Any questions? Feel free to ask.

  


  


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's affiliates. 

  


  


**Goodbye, So long, Adieu**

  


Chapter 1: Waiting for love?

  


  


"Blimey. Just go up to her, say, 'Hey Hermione, how was your summer? .. Oh, really? That's great!" a certain red-haired wizard muttered to himself as he stood at the King's Cross with a cart full of luggage to his left. Ronald Weasley looked to the clock- it was only 10:25 in the morning. They wouldn't be arriving for at least fifteen minutes! Why had he insisted that he come so early? His younger sister, Ginny, refused to when her brother had said he wanted to go there early.

  


  


"It's still the summer! How can you think about going back to school?" she had asked him earlier that morning. If only she knew that his eagerness came from the anticipation of greeting a good friend before heading back to Hogwarts.

  


  


And Ginny probably would have if it wasn't for her own concerns regarding a quite famous Harry Potter ( a crush that Ron scoffed at every time he saw her sigh in adoration whenever he mentioned Harry's name ). But somehow, Ron had managed to keep his "feelings" safely locked inside and away form his family, which was a rather difficult task to do, especially when you're a Weasley.

  


  


His owl, Pig as Ron like to call him, fluttered its wings madly in its cage and made quite the ruckus while its owner paced back and forth on the pavement, hands shaking and quite nervous, snapping back into the present day. 

  


  


"I hope you get all this out now, because I don't want to making a mess of things when she gets here, got it?" Ron scolded the hyperactive owl who had been that way since Ron had first received him. But why was Ron making such a fuss about things?

  


  


He thought he had repressed his lingering feelings for Hermione- ones that were "more than friends" and kept them a secret from everyone including his best friend Harry until he had received a letter from her a week earlier.

  


  


_Dear Ron,_

  


  


_How are you? You haven't written me in so long, I hope nothing has happened to you or the family. Harry told me that you haven't been writing to him either, but you sent a birthday gift. At least we know you're alive._

  


  


It was true Ron hadn't been writing, but it wasn't because he didn't care- more that he had nothing to say. What was he supposed to say? "Dear Hermione, Can't wait to see you again. Mum's been asking about you and if you're going to come to the Burrow this year. Oh and by the way, I love you"? No, that wasn't going to happen.

  


  


_We've been in Ireland for about a week now. Isn't it great that Sirius sent us here?_

  


  


'Just great,' Ron groaned, wanting to rip Harry's hair out at the moment he read that the two were alone together.

  


  


_I wish you could have come though. You never replied, so we assumed you couldn't go. I mean.. Harry's great and all, but it would be much more better if you were here.. _

  


  


Ron's heart had leaped when he read that she wanted him to be there. He wanted to be there, but was on vacation with his family when the invite came and was out of luck. How he had wanted to spend a week with Hermione. Oh, and Harry too, of course.

  


  


_Well, I guess I better finish this up. I'll see you at Platform 9¾? I'm going to be there early so I can avoid the rush. Don't know about Harry. He'll probably want to stay with his godfather for a while longer. Can you meet me there? I don't want to stand there alone and look like a fool._

  


  


_Love,_

  


  


_Hermione_

  


  


_P.S. Can you believe it?! Already our sixth year! I wonder who the new Defense against the Dark Arts is going to be._

  


  


So he was there waiting for her like she had asked. Like a lovesick fool, he was ready and willing to obey her every command. Of course, when she did arrive, he wouldn't give in to her; he must be strong and... manly. That's what girls like, isn't it?

  


  


He did wonder who the new teacher was while he was waiting though. Last year, the most ordinary teacher yet had to leave halfway through the school year from a pregnancy. She was Hermione's favorite so far, being a woman and all. She would constantly remind Harry and Ron that it was important for impressionable girls on the school to have a good role model to look up to, and that role model was Professor Coote. The boys however were glad to see her go. Unlike the other female teachers, Professor Coote was extremely unfair to the male population of the school and treated much more harsh than any of the girls. "Good riddance," Ron thought to himself.

  


  


Ron was excited about the new year just about as much as he was nervous. He was sixteen now, growing into his body. He was still tall and lean, but with broader shoulders, slightly muscular arms and a less boy-ish, more handsome face. If he had changed this much over the summer, he could only imagine how different Hermione and Harry would be.

  


  


He checked the clock. 10:35. A few students here and there had started to show up and get their things ready for the trip. Where was she? Ron thought to himself. She was supposed to be here early. He leaned against his cart and ran a hand through his mop of red hair when he heard her.

  


  


"Ron! Ron!" Hermione shouted as she ran towards him with her things. He stood and faced the direction the face came from and saw his friend.

  


  


Only she wasn't the same bushy-haired, buck-toothed 11 year he had first met those years ago. Her locks of brown tresses were in sleek and defined waves, her face was a light shade of tan and speckled with becoming freckles and she had.. developed into a young woman. One that was no there the year before. And before she could catch him drooling, Ron stood up straight and smiled.

  


  


"Hey Hermione, how was your summer?" he recited, having practiced those words all morning. She exhaled, dropping her stuff by his and looked up at him for a moment, not answering his question. Without warning, she flung her arms around him in a hug and laughed before releasing him.

  


  


"Ronald Weasley if you ever go and entire summer without contacting me or Harry at least once a week, I swear I'll turn you into a toad!" she exclaimed, folding her arms across her chest, waiting for some sort of apology. Ron didn't move an inch.

  


  


He, needless to say, was still in shock from outward display of friendship.


	2. Locomotive Disappearing Act?

Author's note: Thanks to those two reviewers that shared their thoughts on the first chapter! And now.. onto chapter number two. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its affiliates do not belong to me.  
  
Chapter Two: Locomotive Disappearing Act?  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione, I wasn't thinking," Ron had said in his defense, "I didn't know what to say." He brushed his hair down in an attempt to tame it. More so though, it was to cover his face to hide any emotions her might be showing and didn't want to be. If only he had noticed how she was almost trying to do the same thing when he apologized. But that quickly faded when she remember that this was Ron she was standing in front of, not some dreamboat guy she thought about.  
  
"Didn't know what to say? You couldn't just pick up a quill and write, 'Hey Harry or Hermione, Can't wait to see you. All things are well here and the family is great. Hope you are enjoying your summer!' You are such a prat, Ronald Weasley!" she yelled, throwing her arms up and punching him lightly in the shoulder.  
  
She was waiting for him now to return the insult. 'Well, you're a nosy bookworm who need to get a life! At least I had something fun to do over the summer!' Hermione imagined him saying. After all, in the past five years of their lives all they've done was argue with each other. It was something that Hermione almost looked forward to now.  
  
But Ron just nodded, muttering something about "trying harder next time." Hermione nodded her head in triumph, though a part of her -- a very small part, mind you -- wished he would have been more aggressive, more hotheaded, more.. Ron. But another familiar voice called out their names.  
  
"Ron! Hermione! I've been looking everywhere for you! I thought we were meeting in Diagon Alley and coming here together!" Harry shouted, approaching the two with his own belongings. The famous wizard joined his friends, taking a few breaths. Ron was the first to chime in.  
  
"Sorry, mate. Didn't mean to leave you hanging there. Hermione.. uh..," he paused, looking over to the brunette who was slightly blushing as she remembered her request of Ron. She didn't think he'd actually come though! It was just a whim! "Hermione said she wanted to get here early, so I came too so she wouldn't be standing here alone," Ron finished, nodding in acceptance of his own explanation. Harry seemed to accept it as well.  
  
"Ron, didn't know you became so.. suave and a ladies man," Harry joked, having a suspicion that there was more to it when seeing his friend's ear become a deep shade of red. Ron groaned and punched Harry's shoulder playfully, who had to take a step back to recover his balance. Ron had grown, while Harry was still the small boy he had always been, not just a hair taller than Hermione.  
  
Hermione, luckily for Ron's sake, hadn't heard a word of what Harry said and was busy collecting her things. "It's eleven o'clock, the train is going to be arriving soon." And no sooner than she had spoken had the Hogwarts Express train whistle been sounded and pulled up into the station. By that time, the platform was quite crowded, the hustle and bustle of students pouring in causing more and more chaos. The trio hadn't even noticed the crowd that swarmed them until the time was mentioned.  
  
"Ron, Harry! Let's go!" she called as she dragged her stuff to be boarded. The boys shrugged and followed. It was time for another great year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding.  
  
On board, Hermione found a nice compartment for the three to sit in for the trip, and she carefully sat her extra book on the seat next to her and smiled contentedly. Ron came in after her first and sat down across from her; then followed Harry. Without knowing it, Ron kept his eyes locked on Hermione, just.. watching her every move.  
  
Hermione, noticing this prickly feeling on her forehead, rose her head to meet Ron's stare. Tilting her head to the side, she asked, "What? Is there something on my face?  
  
"Don't tell me you're filling your schedule to the breaking point again this year," Ron covered for himself, pointing at the stack of too-thick books. It wasn't the best he could have thought of, but Ron was quite proud of his quick-thinking job -- probably something he had learned from Hermione -- and would congratulate himself later.  
  
"No, it's just some extra reading I brought for the trip!" she stated proudly, picking up the stack and placing it in her lap. "Let's see.. I've got Wizardry Though the Ages, How to Tell a Flibbertigibb From a Waggitywick ( something Hagrid recommended ), and here's.. CosmoWitch?! How did this get in here!" Hermione dropped the magazine on the floor, disgusted at the fact that someone would actually have the nerve to put something like that in her books!  
  
But as it hit the floor, a small, pressed leaf fell out and landed right next to it.  
  
"What's that?" "I'll get it." "Why would anyone want to put a dirty leaf in a book?"  
  
The three said almost simultaneously as they all reached for the leaf at the same time and upon touching it...  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Yes, Ron?"  
  
"Where did the train go?"  
  
"I don't know Ron."  
  
Ron and Harry stood in an open plain in only what they could assume was the English countryside. The cool breeze washed over them as the grass swayed in a rhythm. The leaf was a portkey. The boys looked at in each in disbelief as Hermione made some soft noise from behind them.  
  
Ron rushed to the collapsed witch's side and propped her up with his arms and patted her cheek. "Hermione. Wake up Hermione."  
  
"Uhh.. Ron.."  
  
"Not now Harry! I'm trying to wake Hermione!" The redhead shook her a little more, whispering things in her ear trying to somehow get her to regain full consciousness.  
  
"Ron.. Ron.. now might not be a good time to say this.. but I think we should go."  
  
"Harry! Can't you see I'm trying to help her! Are you that insensitive--" but Ron broke off his sentence halfway when he turned to face his friend. The biggest troll he had ever seen was standing only a few feet away.  
  
With a giant club to match. 


	3. Put Me Down

Author's Note: Welcome to Chapter Three. If you've made it this far, I hope you won't be disappointed. I'm kind of winging it here, so if you have any suggestions or things you'd like to see happen, feel free to comment.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates.  
  
Chapter Three: Put me Down.  
  
Ron stood as still as he could -- what else could he do in the face of an angry troll? Harry backed up slowly, reaching into his robe for his wand. The red-haired wizard gently placed his left arm beneath Hermione's upper back and the other under her knees. She stirred a little but did not wake up. Rising to his feet with her in his arms, Ron saw Harry pointing his wand at the troll.  
  
The troll, however, didn't seemed to be afraid of the puny kid and his wand.  
  
"Ron, take Hermione and run. I'll distract this bugger and you get her out of here," Harry whispered to his friend with a heroic aura. Inwardly, Ron scoffed at Harry. 'He always has to be the hero. When's my turn?' he said to himself. But then Ron realized it was to save Hermione -- the unconscious witch. So he swallowed his pride, wished luck to Harry and took off.  
  
Harry heaved a sigh of relief, confidant now that he could take care of the troll without having to worry about the safety of his friends. He smirked and lifted his wand in a dueling position. It had been a while since he had the chance to let loose and for a moment, Harry forgot about the Ministry and their rules. He was defending himself and his friends. Who could punish him for that?  
  
Harry stared down the troll who was now swinging its club around and growling. "I'm ready," he said, the troll almost seeming to understand the words as it rushed toward the wizard.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
Ron hadn't stopped running since he had left Harry and by this time, he was exhausted. Who knew Hermione was so heavy? Certainly not Ron when he volunteered to carry her off into the distance. Before long, his legs could carry him no further and Ron stopped by a tree, leaning against it, still holding Hermione up. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes.  
  
"Ron..?"  
  
He blinked his eyes open to see a pair of brown ones looking back. Ron gulped, wonder how long she had been awake.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I... I just want to say that I..."  
  
Ron's hearty began to pound. This wasn't real, was it? 'I just want to say that I love you, Ron,' he could almost hear her say. But Ron snapped himself out of the stupid daydream and waited for her to finish her sentence.  
  
"I just want to say that I can stand by myself, Ron."  
  
The words echoed in his mind. What did she mean by that? How could he ever like her when all she did was insult him?  
  
"Well, excuse me for trying to help!" he retorted, turning his head away from her. He could almost feel her stare when he looked away. "What?" he asked coldly.  
  
"You can put me down now," Hermione replied, a little confused as to why she was in his arms in the first place. He had better not have tried anything funny! If he did, why she'd have to smack some sense into that boy!  
  
"Fine," Ron huffed, dropping Hermione right where he stood. She landed on the ground with a thud. Hermione cried out when she hit and the shock that he had dropped her almost brought tears to her eyes. She stood, glared at Ron and smacked him as hard as she could across the face. Ron was so taken aback that he didn't know what to say. He was dumbfounded. He covered the spot she hit with his hand and said nothing.  
  
"You're nothing but a complete jerk!" was all Hermione could muster up. Didn't he know how she felt? Didn't he care? Of course not, he was just stupid, insensitive Ron Weasley! She turned away from him and started to run away.  
  
"'Mione, wait!" Ron called out, running after her. Now look at the mess he got himself in! She'd never like him after this! "'Mione! Stop!" he tried again, but she kept running. Why did she have to run? His legs were still sore from running earlier, couldn't she have just walked briskly? Luckily for Ron, though, that he was the faster runner and quickly caught up with her.  
  
"Will you just wait?" he scolded, grabbing her wrist, spinning her around and staring her straight in the eyes. She was crying and trembling, almost afraid of the way he looked at her now. The scowl on Ron's face didn't disappear until he started to speak.  
  
"Look... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. You just...," he paused for a second and smiled. "You just came to at a bad time..." Ron scanned her face for reactions. This was harder than he thought, apologizing. "Please forgive me."  
  
It wasn't often that Ron showed his more tender side, displaying the macho, chess-champion image he wanted people to see more than not. It was this side that Hermione was attracted to. Ron kept his grip on her, hoping she would reply soon and relieve the awkwardness he felt.  
  
"It's... It's okay, Ron," she eventually said. Hermione hated giving in, but she couldn't resist the urge to accept his apology. Ron let go of her arm and ran a hand through his hair, much relieved. She brushed off her face and wiped away the tears. "Just don't ever do it again or I'll do much worse than slap you next time!" she stated, trying to cover up her vulnerability. She didn't need Ron to know what kind of effect he had on her.  
  
But before Ron could agree, Harry showed up, running usually fast toward them with his wand in his hand, not seeming to be slowing down. 


	4. Hogwarts At Last

Author's note: Chapter Four is here. Are you excited? Sorry for ending all chapters on slight cliffhangers so far. I can't help it – I want to keep your interest as long as I possibly can. It's only when you get bored that I've failed as an author. So as always, comments and questions are always welcome along with _constructive_ criticism. Please, sit back, enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think.

  


  


Disclaimer: Harry Potter or any of its affiliates do not belong to me.

  


  


Chapter Four: Hogwarts At Last.

  


  


"Harry, what's...," Hermione started to say as the boy-who-lived ran past the pair in a frenzy, shouting something the two couldn't understand. "... wrong?" Ron turned towards the direction from which Harry came from and stood wide-eyed. Hermione, who was too busy trying to figure out Harry's strange behavior, didn't notice the steady tap to her arm that Ron used to get her attention.

  


  


"Hermione! Run!" Ron finally shouted as he dashed past her, grabbing her hand along the way and dragging her with him. She stumbled to match his pace at first, slightly confused as to why Ron was running so fast. But then Hermione looked behind her— a thunderous stampede of magical creatures were racing toward them!

  


  


Among the grouping, she could see three unbearably large trolls, one carrying a wooden club, the other two slings with stones carefully lodged in the leather pocket. A giant snake followed with fangs large enough that they could easily deter an automobile, Hermione assumed. Then a small parade of spiders of all sizes, finishing off with a very angry looking hornback dragon! She went deathly pale at the sight and felt that she would soon hyperventilate, but remembered Ron and Harry. She wouldn't let them down. She couldn't let them down, so she moved her legs as fast as they would go to keep up with Ron.

  


  


But the three grew tired as the adrenaline that was pumping through their bodies lost its effect. Harry seemed to be slowing down as Ron and Hermione caught up with him. How Harry wished he had his broom right now! 'Flying would be so much easier,' he said to himself, imagining his trusty boom right there between his legs, flying off to Hogwarts with his friends. Harry didn't turn back to see if the horde was getting closer. He didn't turn back to stand and fight them— it would prove to be a battle he had no chance of winning, even if he was advanced for his age. Harry just ran with all his might through the field, checking up on his friends every once in a while. With whatever breath he had left over to speak with, Harry yelled out to Ron.

  


  


"We can''t... keep this... up!" he managed to say through gasps of air, seeing his friend nod in response. Ron's face was beet red an Hermione looked like she was about to fall. It seemed absolutely hopeless to Harry. The only thing left t do was to stand and fight for their lives. What else could they do? There was no one to help them get out of this trouble.

  


  


"Harry! Look!" Ron cried, gesturing to what looked like a door in the middle of the meadow. An old, wooden door that stood between two large trees and was quite suspicious looking, especially to Hermione. Who put it there? Let's go in. It could be a trap! What other choices do we have? The three thought as they enclosed the port. Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he made a last dash at the door. Ron followed his lead and brought Hermione with him. It may have been a trap, but it was better than this. Anything would be better than this!

  


  


Harry flung open the door, rushing in with Ron and Hermione trailing at his heels. Once inside, what they found wasn't frightening, nor was it a trap, the trio concluded. Hundreds of eyes watched the three intensely as a deafening silence overtook them. Maybe it was scarier than they had thought.

  


  


  
So glad you could join us tonight Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger," the tall, bearded figure at the other end of the room spoke. It was Albus Dumbledore and they were in the Great Hall— the feast was just starting. Harry couldn't believe his own eyes. Almost simultaneously, the friends looked back at the door they came through. Ron let go of Hermione's hand and did a more thorough examination. It looked just as it always did... And exited to the same spot it always had every year!

  


  


"Bloody brilliant...," Ron muttered in astonishment. The three exhausted students nearly collapsed in a heap when another all-too familiar voice sounded.

  


  


"If you three are quite finished, would you take your seat so we could continue?" Snape. 'Still as cranky as ever,' Ron remarked as harry led them to three open seats by their fellow Gryffindors. As the welcoming ceremony and feast continued, they were met with all sorts of questions.

  


  


"Where were you guys?" asked their friend Seamus Finnigan.

  


  


"Thought you had missed the train. What happened?" chimed in Dean Thomas.

  


  


"I bet Ron and Hermione were confessing their love for each other and this bozo," she pointed to Harry, "walked in on them. They were so pissed that they had to chase Harry down and get revenge!" Lavender Brown concocted with her mind full of romance novels and false predictions. Harry scoffed, Ron turned away and Hermione shot a glare towards the girl, one that could send shivers up any normal person's back.

  


  


The night was almost over and Ron was about to beat down a Ravenclaw student he had heard make a dirty comment about Hermione. "Bet I could lay her by the end of the year," he said, Ron having to use all his willpower to restrain himself. It was bad enough that he couldn't tell her how he felt and had to watch the girl _he _wanted get many a compliment from other guys. She'd blush a little and say thank you and every time it made Ron's blood curdle. Unknowing to Ron though, Harry noticed these acts of jealousy and made mental notes to ask him about it later.

  


  


When the hall slowly started to become empty, Harry moved to the seat across from Ron and Hermione and leaned over the edge the table and motioned for them to move in a little closer as well. Ron sent a questioning glance to Hermione, who sent the same look back as they leaned in closer to Harry.

  


  


"I think someone is trying to kill us," he said as softly as he could and still be audible in hopes that none of the teachers would hear him. Ron could see the seriousness in Harry's face and felt his own heart clench up.

  


  


And underneath the table, a slender hand slid into Ron's.


	5. Clueless

Author's note: Welcome to Chapter Five, let the dramatics continue. Took me a little longer to update this chapter than the others and for that I apologize. The month of May is a quite busy one, so please bear with me as I try to update on a regular basis. Well, as usual, please enjoy and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter or any of its affiliates do not belong to me.  
  
Chapter Five: Clueless  
  
Ron nonchalantly looked down into his lap where he felt a foreign hand find his. "I think someone is trying to kill us," Harry repeated, glancing over his shoulder to ensure that no unwanted listeners were joining the private conference. Hermione gulped and Ron could feel the hand trembling. Making sure Harry wouldn't notice, Ron traced the hand back to his female friend and tried his best to repress the smile that would surely raise some questions due to the subject matter they were speaking of.  
  
"Why are you so worried, Harry? Someone is always trying to kill us!" Ron reassured his friends as he leaned back in is seat. He tried to be worried and more cautious about this, but it was so difficult knowing that Hermione trusted him enough for comfort. Why was Harry so worried about this anyway? He had been targeted ever since he was a baby!  
  
"Because, Ron," Harry started, adding more emphasis on Ron's name, "I don't think Voldemort is behind it this time." Harry ran a hand through his hair, brushing back his bangs to reveal his scar for a brief second. Hermione looked to be in deep thought.  
  
"What do you mean? Who else could it be?" Ron questioned, unbelieving that anyone else would be their enemy. At that point, Hermione jerked her hand from him and glared.  
  
"Are you that blind?! Just because it may not be Lord Voldemort, that doesn't mean we might not have more enemies! You aren't a saint, you know, Ron. Someone is bound to dislike you!" she whispered in a strict tone, hoping no one else would hear.  
  
"Oh yeah? If you're so smart, like who would ever dislike me enough?" he shot back, furious that she would say something like that. Sometimes he forgot how unbearable she was. But unfortunately for Ron's sake, he sometimes forgot how to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Like me!" Hermione shouted, gathering herself up and storming out of the hall. Ron buried his face in his hands and sighed. Harry snorted a little bit from his seat.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ron snapped at Harry who was still laughing."  
  
"We're going to have to work on your relationship skills if you ever want Hermione to like you," he stated, watching the reaction of Ron as he thought would come. Ron was stunned. How did he know that he liked Hermione? Was it that painfully obvious? Refusing to buy into Harry's suspicions ( more like knowledge ), Ron stood up a looked to the door.  
  
"I'm.. I'm going to go see if our things ever got here," Ron said, darting his eyes back and forth, his brain formulating ideas for his "game plan." Harry caught on all too quickly.  
  
"She's probably in the library, I bet you could catch her if you tried hard enough!" Harry said through chuckles as Ron hurried out the door. He was all too amused at his friend's strange behavior. Ah, the joys of love, Harry thought to himself, when Headmaster Dumbledore approached him.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Harry, I'm glad you found the magical door I sent," he said as Harry's eyes went wide.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
Ron stood outside the library door, not even sure if Hermione was inside. 'Okay, you can do this. I'm sorry, 'Mione. I'm sorry, 'Mione. Wait. What am I sorry for?' Ron struggled within himself, trying to figure out what to say to her and not upset her even more. Just as he was about to open the doors to the entrance, they swung open and smacked him right in the face!  
  
"Ow.. Bloody hell..." he muttered after falling backward onto the floor. Ron put a hand over his nose, covering his eyes as well. He could hear someone scrambling to pick up books in front of him.  
  
"Who has the nerve to just stand in front of a door like that!" the voice said before approaching Ron. He peeked open an eye and saw the object of his affection: Hermione.  
  
"You! Ron, what are you doing?" she inquired, putting her books down next to him, and trying to see how injured he actually was.  
  
"Oh, you know, the usual. Getting smacked in the face with a door, having a bloody nose.. No thanks to you." 


End file.
